


It's Not the Worst Thing Hydra Could Have Done to Him

by Chianine



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chianine/pseuds/Chianine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky needs semen.</p>
<p>Or at least he thinks he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not the Worst Thing Hydra Could Have Done to Him

Bucky was standing over his bed like a zombie, his eyes glazed and hungry.

“What's up, Buck?” Steve squinted in the early morning light.

“I'm malnourished,” he answered, stepping forward.

“What?” Steve got up on his elbows. “What do you mean?” Steve wasn't big on the whole organic thing but there was definitely a vegetable or two in the house.

“I'm _malnourished,_ ” he repeated. “It could kill me.”

Steve sat up and peered into Bucky's face. “Are you sleepwalking again?”

“I'm sorry, Steve. Please understand...” Bucky whipped Steve's sheet aside and began pulling on the elastic band of his briefs.

“ _Whoa!_ ” Steve shouted, flabbergasted. He grabbed Bucky by the wrists before his nether regions were exposed. “What do you think you're _doing?_ ”

“I...” Bucky just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

“Bucky, talk to me,” Steve demanded, shaking his wrists. “Why are you trying to get in my shorts?”

Bucky swallowed and looked down at his restrained hands. Steve understood that this may not be an easy thing to explain, but neither was it something two guys living together could just forget about. 

“It's... I used to have to... they told me I had to or else I would die. I thought maybe I wouldn't need it anymore, without the injections, but this morning, when I woke up with the, the headache...” Bucky let his head drop onto their hands, “I knew it would never be over, I knew what I had to do. I _have_ to, Steve, don't you get it? They made me this way, forever. My body _has_ to have it...” His hands were desperately creeping out of Steve's and taking hold of the waistband again. “It won't take long, I promise. I know how to do it right – please, Steve, just close your eyes, and it'll all be over soon...”

“Need what, Bucky? I've had enough of this! What could you possibly need in my underwear?”

“Semen,” Bucky whispered shamefully. “I need your semen.”

Steve threw Bucky's wrists away from him like hot potatoes. 

“I need it fresh from the source,” Bucky continued, apparently not surprised by Steve's revulsion. “I can't live without it, I hoped I could, but... I'm sorry, Steve. Please don't hate me.”

“I don't _hate_ you,” Steve bristled at the suggestion. “It's just strange, that's all.”

Bucky doubled over in shame. Steve, feeling guilty, patted his shoulder. Was Bucky really incapable of making some protein or nutrient that could only be gotten from fresh human semen? Was it a side effect of the serum, or did his captors make him dependent on the stuff just for their amusement? There was no depravity Steve would put past Hydra.

All right, Bucky,” Steve said, shaking him so he'd sit up. “I suppose you can't drink your own, you know, _fluids_ for whatever it is you need... Can you?”

Bucky looked at him like he was crazy. “You think I haven't tried?”

Steve shrugged. “Just making sure.”

“You think I _want_ to do this?” Bucky shouted defensively.

“No!”

Steve threw his legs off the bed and got up. “Okay, give me a minute in the bathroom, and when I come back, I'll have what you need.”

Bucky blocked his path. “I said it has to be _fresh_!”

“It will be!”

“No,” Bucky said, “it can't come into contact with the air.”

Steve was incredulous. “Well, how am I supposed to do that?” The answer came to him as soon as the words left his mouth. He shook his head. “Whoa – wait a minute...”

Bucky raised his eyebrows and laid calming hands on Steve's shoulders. “I know what I'm doing, I'm well-trained...”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa – that's – no _way_ , Bucky...” 

Bucky turned Steve back toward the bed. “This will only take a minute, and it won't hurt.” 

Steve laughed. “I know it won't hurt, it's just – I don't feel right about this. Are you sure -”

_”Yes!”_

Bucky pushed him onto the bed and took hold of his underwear again, pulling them down unceremoniously. Steve was embarrassed to see that he was already half-hard.

“Oh good,” Bucky said, diving right in.

Steve couldn't watch.

He felt Bucky fumbling with him, taking him in his hands and then deep inside his mouth. His brain couldn't keep up with what was going on. Before he could register breath and then warmth and then wet softness, he was already being sucked. His stomach knotted and tensed, along with every muscle in his legs.

He could feel Bucky gagging, his chest lurching where it was pressed against Steve's thighs. “Bucky, come on – not so deep -”

_"Mmmmhh..._ ” Bucky tightened his hold around Steve's waist and whined like a child having his toy taken from him. 

Steve let him alone, guessing he was experienced and knew what he was doing. A moment of anger passed over him as he imagined Bucky serving various members of Hydra, but it couldn't last when he began feeling things happening that he didn't think were possible with a penis and a mouth. Sword-swallowing is a tired euphemism that Bucky breathed – or rather sucked - new life into. He didn't want to look down, but he had to see it with his own eyes. Bucky took all of Steve's sizable cock down his throat until his lips kissed him at the base of his shaft. Steve spared a thought for his unkempt pubic hair and felt slightly embarrassed that Bucky had to deal with it. Poor guy. It's bad enough having to suck another guy off without having to suffocate in such a jungle. Steve just hoped it didn't smell, too. 

In only a few seconds, Steve was harder and bigger than he'd ever been before. Now he found it impossible to look away even though it seemed somehow rude to watch Bucky when he was like this. His eyes were shut and his head bobbed almost stupidly, but he seemed so determined, his movements so deliberate and efficient. 

Bracing himself on his metal elbow, Bucky snaked his flesh hand between Steve's thighs and began playing with his sack, which was also embarrassingly hairy. Remembering that Bucky was only doing this because he had to, Steve decided to make it as easy on him as possible. He opened his thighs for Bucky's comfort and convenience, allowing him to really massage his balls. Steve felt ugly and obscene being all spread out like this, but he reminded himself that this was a job, not a pageant. If Bucky could put up with the humiliation, so could he.

Bucky tugged and squeezed his balls until they were swollen and ripe. Steve knew this couldn't last much longer, so he decided to give Bucky a warning.“Bucky, it's gonna be a lot, so – just be ready, okay?” his his voice was dry and ragged from heavy breathing. _“Okay?”_ he repeated.

Bucky moaned eagerly, and Steve didn't blame him for wanting this to be over. He tried to stay still but his hips rose off the bed as he came closer and closer to the edge. It was tough resisting the urge to grab Bucky by the hair and fuck his mouth, but Steve managed.

“All right,” Steve choked out, trying to sound composed. Bucky hummed once more and that was all Steve needed. His breath caught in his throat and the wave washed over him. He could feel the warmth pouring out of him into Bucky's mouth and down his throat. Bucky didn't stop milking his cock and balls until it became too much and Steve had to tear him off with a shout and a shudder. He rolled over on his stomach to catch his breath and stretch his cramped legs, and when he could think straight again, he flopped back over on his back.

Bucky was licking his fingers and looking down at Steve's exhausted cock and spent balls. 

“That was good,” he said, “but I need more.”

Steve stared up at him in disbelief. “You're kidding, right?”

“I told you, it's been a long time -”

“Yeah, but I'm only human!” Steve drew the sheet over his genitals to conceal them from Bucky's greedy stare.

“You're not _only_ human, Steve. Not any more than I am.”

Steve knew he was going to be hit with that response. “Okay, fine – but I'm not a semen factory.” He rolled his eyes. “Jeez.”

“Well,” Bucky sighed wistfully, “I guess I'm just going to have to walk around downtown until I find someone _else_ willing to help me...”

“What? _No,_ ” Steve said, beaten. “Fine, we'll try again. Can you give me some time to recoup? A few hours maybe?” Just then, his stomach growled. “Hear that? I'm starving. Let me refuel, and then we'll go another round. Deal?”

Bucky's face brightened.

“Why don't you go start some pancakes and bacon?” Steve suggested. “Give me another minute to recover, and I'll come help you.”

Bucky skipped off, and soon delicious smells filled the apartment. Steve took more than a minute to lie in bed and wonder at this semen-eating dilemma. How could he find information about it without people knowing that he had let Bucky... well, do _that_ to him? People might think Steve was taking advantage...

It was a difficult situation, to be sure, but Steve had to look on the bright side - after all, it definitely wasn't the _worst_ thing Hydra could have done to him.


End file.
